illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How the Grinch Stole Christmas
The Grinch currently lives with the residents of Who-ville. He was raised by Whos, and couldn't fit in for his childhood. After being embarrassed and tricked by the Mayor's son, Larry Lou Who, he becomes humiliated and runs off to the outskirts of town over the rest of his child hood years. Soon enough after 15 years the Mayor sends people to tease the Grinch. They successfully do so disrupting his miserable quiet life. This angers the Grinch, who plots revenge against all Whos. He decides to destroy and ruin Christmas for them. He plots it out and goes to town with a sleigh for stealing presents. As he sneaks into the Mayor's house and steals his presents, the Grinch awakens Cindy Lou Who, the Mayor's youngest daughter. The Grinch lies and pretends he's santa, making her go back to sleep. He soon enough successfully steals everyone's christmas decorations and presents, putting them on his sleigh. He pulls it up to his cave and waits for morning. When everyone wakes up and discovers there's nothing in their houses, chaos arises. The Mayor desperately tries to calm everyone down, but no one does, they begin chasing him stating it was his fault. Finally Cindy steps in and says she saw someone stealing the presents. The Mayor realizes it was the Grinch after she describes the person. The Mayor sends men to get the presents back from the Grinch. However Cindy cries and says she wants to go herself. Cindy goes by herself to the Grinch's cave begging him to give back the presents. However the Grinch is not convinced at the least. He tells her he already sold them to a man in a red suit. Cindy thinks he's talking about Santa Claus, but the Grinch is lying. He tells her she must search for it, but Cindy makes the Grinch come, saying her father will imprison him for ruining Christmas. Meanwhile the Mayor sends his men after the Grinch determined to bring back Christmas. The Grinch and Cindy go off to search for the supposedly missing presents. However the presents in the cave actually end up getting stolen by a guy in a red suit. The Mayor and his men find nothing in the cave and continue searching for Cindy and the presents. Cindy makes a bond with the Grinch after saving him from abominable snowmen guarding territory. However they end up being caught after during the night and brought to the Snow King. The Snow King, tells the two that they must search for the frozen key in order to be free from his imprisonment. He tells them they were stolen by someone. Cindy, against the Grinch's wishes promises the snow king they'll find it. Soon enough Cindy and Grinch venture through woods. Only to find an annoying bird named Mock Bird, who thinks the Grinch is a nest of greens. Mock tells the two his family has been captured by an evil man, now he has no home to go to. Cindy tells him they are looking for a man too, and perhaps he can be the same one. After going for days through the woods, the Grinch can't take it anymore and confesses to Cindy he made the whole lost presents thing up. He tells her they are in his cave and she could have it back. However Cindy becomes upset at the Grinch for lying and storms off. She gets caught in a net and carried by two little men somewhere. The Grinch wanting to make it up to Cindy, follows close behind. He finds Cindy locked p with the Mayor and his men, as well as Mock Bird and his friends. He also sees the frozen key and the presents, the Grinch realizes it's all the same guy. The evil man steps out and introduces himself as Uncle Claus, Santa's evil uncle, he says he wanted to take away everyone's Christmas just as the Grinch did. He asks the Grinch to come to his side. The Grinch looks at all his friends, and decides to side with Uncle Claus. Uncle Claus smiles and orders the Grinch to take the presents and burn them. As the Grinch lights a match, he throws it on the ground saying he lied to the Uncle. He frees everybody and sings a happy carol with everyone. Uncle Claus comes in and threatens that he will make everyone freeze. The Grinch and his new friends run, while Uncle Claus freezes everything. As he is the last person who is not frozen. The Grinch takes the key and the match and burns the key. This frees the snowmen from their curse. The snowmen turn out to be elves and they help the Grinch defeat Uncle Claus, they break the spell and catapult Uncle Claus to Happy Land. Where Uncle Claus is upset at. As the Grinch and Cindy along with everybody go to take their presents and Christmas decorations to the village a violent wind picks up and throws the sleigh to the edge of a cliff. Cindy is on it, with his smarts the Grinch comes to the rescue and sacrifices himself by throwing Cindy off, while the sleigh falls. Everyone becomes upset, but Cindy realizes that they should sing a carl and spirits up, because that's what the Grinch would have wanted. As the whole village sings a carol. Presents start raining from the sky, along with the grinch on a sleigh flying with Santa. The Grinch realizes that Christmas is about happiness and sings along too. He comes to the village to live among the Whos. Category:Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming Films